Untitled
by panthera-leo
Summary: HGDM A tale of two enemies stranded in a foreign land forced to either cooperate, or face a force much darker then death and in the process nuture a blossoming romance. Its been done before but with my own twist. My first fanfic. please r&r!
1. Chapter One

Well, this is my first ever fic, so please, it would be much appreciated if you could review. Criticism is welcome as long as it's not too mean i.e. flames.

Disclaimer: I own everything, mwahahaha. No, I wish. The wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to Rowling, but one day I hope to have created something as magical.

That said…On with the show!

I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter One**

In a clearing, two children, or so they seemed, bickered over the fire they were attempting to kindle. From only a short distance away, covered by mere shrubbery, a conversation that centred on the foolhardy actions and most likely demise of the said youngsters was taking place, utterly unnoticed by the human cubs.

"Why do they insist on shouting? Surly common sense would suggest that bellowing about ones presence is not ideal in here?" The shrew's tut-ing fell on disdainful ears that were pinned back in anger at the presence of the intruders.

"Why should we care what danger they invite. Had they not strayed so far from their own homes, and not disturbed us, they would not be in this situation. Humans do not belong here. Do not pity them or else you invite an altogether different form of danger on yourself. Do you want to be banished?"

The shrew looked up at the wild hare, eyes wide with fear at the prospect, "Banishment!" He looked around in terror in case somebody had overheard them. "Rizel, do not speak of such things, please. I meant no insult, only, well… it's frustrating, how naïve-"

"NAÏVE? Oh Aiolos, it shames me that you think they are naïve. Ignorance is what it is. They chose to be blind to us. Do you not remember? In the beginning, they shunned us as mere animals. Because of their arrogance, it is blind they shall stay. Do not believe they are innocent, even at a young age they would hunt us, kill us, and eat us. They have been taught to live they way they do, and so have we. Remember your lessons. Let us move on, we need distance between them and - us. They sicken me. Lets hope their end comes quick…we do not want them attracting His attention".

Without a further look at the children, Rizel turned and fled further into the trees surrounding the small clearing. Aiolos, hesitating, vented his frustration with a small squeak, a puff of air, and then disappeared into the trees after Rizel, the feeling of dread far from abating regardless of the distance between him and the clearing.

- - -

"Malfoy, you're doing it wrong. Let me do it, it needs to be more-"

"Listen Granger, the last thing I need is you telling me what to do. I know what I'm doing now move the hell away from me". In one final attempt to light the fire, Hermione made a lunge for the stick Draco was holding, which only enraged him further. His teeth gritted, almost howling in anger he pulled back and caught her chin on the stick, "Don't you dare touch me Mudblood, you make me sick".

_Bloody Slytherin! They're all the same, friggin arseholes._

Rubbing her chin and with a sigh of much more than just frustration, she left him to light the fire on his own, '_I'll watch him fail, and then laugh when he does', _she thought to herself and then rapidly mentally chided her own brain. Immature pettiness was not going to help her here.

She looked again at the spot they had chosen - not amicably - for the night and congratulated herself on her pick. It was open, it had a stream and the grass was soft which meant, space from Malfoy, water _and_ a comfortable place to sleep. She unconsciously admired the glow of the setting sun as the amber light trickled through the tree canopy; momentarily happy at the memories it brought back to her of the sun setting over the Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts, illuminating the stands and the fifty-foot hoops. Her good mood rapidly deteriorated, as Malfoy let out a real howl of rage as the stick he was using to create friction, and then in theory fire, snapped in half. With a frown, she turned to see him stalk of to the edge of the clearing to find another stick of suitable thickness and leverage, muttering violently the whole way.

Her frown deepened as she considered the situation she was in, well, the situation she and her worst enemy had somehow got themselves into. It had started with detention after bickering in the hallway outside the office of the formidable Transfiguration teacher had rapidly turned into a vicious verbal battle that had a first year running in fear, tears streaming down her face and Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy standing a metre away from each other, both wands pointing between the others eyebrows.

"Say it again Malfoy, and I swear I will do it". However, Malfoy wasn't given the chance to say it again. In fact he wasn't given the chance to say anything, neither was Hermione. A door opened and the next thing they knew, both were marched down the corridors and stairs until they reached the entrance hall, and from there down more stairs until they were outside Professor Snape's office with professor McGonagall screaming the whole way.

"Utterly disgraceful - Most ashamed. To think, Hogwart's head students incapable of being civil. Both of you deserve to be - Professor Snape, we have a problem!" As Snape opened the door he took in the situation, quirked an eyebrow, sighed and opened the door further, knowing that resistance was futile. He knew his favouritism would have no place here and so he settled himself down for McGonagall's rage.

With a small sigh Hermione reflected on the nature of their detention; picking potions ingredients from the forbidden forest - in the company of Snape and Malfoy. Her fear that both would push her over an abyss and put it down to an unavoidable encounter with a poisonous engulfing plant was clearly not unfounded considering her current predicament. Snape had momentarily left them to track a rare species of ivy, that true to form, crept around. It only appeared at certain times of the lunar cycle and moved through the forest until it settled on a dark, damp alcove to 'hibernate' until the same time next cycle. Within a few moments of his departure, Malfoy's one comment, 'ugly Mudblood', had given her a moment to channel her anger - towards hurting him - and then she swung round and attacked him. With her full weight behind her, she launched herself at him and on hitting his chest both were propelled backwards into the hollow base of a huge oak and then…out the other side. After a brief scuffle where it took him a moment to get in control, Draco raised his head and gasped.

From that point on they had been alone. It had been two full nights and they were facing their third with a much depleted food source. They had picked on berries and fruits that they had found scattered among the bases of trees or shrubs, the ones they knew to be safe, and both had small satchels that had contained the ingredients for Snape's supplies that they had been searching for. Apart from that, they both carried a water bottle. Snape had ordered them to take one, to avoid dehydration in the forest. Apparently he spoke from experience judging by the tone of his voice.

_Oh, not mention the point…neither of us has a clue where we are, and both lack the necessary camping skills to survive in said wilderness. _Puffing out air from her nose in amusement she looked at Draco, _at least I have the sense to admit that to myself_

However, jokes aside unless they ate something more substantial soon, they would have little chance of finding their way home. On their first night, they had made a terrible discovery, one that made them realise there was a chance they had left the forbidden forest and Hogwarts altogether. Their wands would not work. After trying to create light, cast a protection and heating charm and conjure food they had given up. Not after Malfoy had attempted the Cruciatus curse on her, "just for good measure", he had said. In retaliation, she had simply bent down and picked up the biggest rock at her feet and threw it, as hard as she could, at his head. As a result Draco was now sporting a dark blue bruise above and to the right of his right temple. Whether it was a pointless attempt at magic or not, she was incredibly uncomfortable with the knowledge that had his wand worked, her muscles would be quaking under the effects of the unforgivable curse in an instant.

It was times like this when his presence truly scared her, _but whatever you do girl, DON'T let him think that_, she commanded herself.

Their situation did not appear to be improving by any measure. Yes they had water, but without food they would only be able to continue walking at the pace they were for a limited amount of time before their bodies and minds started to become delusional.

At a yelp of surprise from behind her she turned to see Malfoy's smug face turn towards her as his fire finally caught alight. However, within seconds the momentary flash of light and heat died, leaving them in a dusk that would rapidly turn into a dark which would engulf them. With another sigh, she walked over to the bed of dry leaves and sticks surrounded by rocks where Malfoy had once again taken up abusing the fire (and her) under his breath. It was clearly going to be a long night regardless of her success at choosing a peaceful resting place.

- - -


	2. Chapter two

**Chapter Two**

An hour, a couple of sticks and a fresh set of bruises on Draco's cheek later, they were both huddled round the fire in a non-too companionable silence. Draco, who was still fuming over the indignity of his inability to light the fire, was sat at an angle to Hermione, making it clear that he didn't want to speak to her.

"Do you want to go first, or shall I?". Wincing at the noise of her own voice as it broke the uneasy silence she waited for Draco's answer, fully expecting a battle.

Turning to look at her he stared blankly before blinking dumbly. "What?".

"A look-out. One of us needs to stay up, remember. Its to make sure-"

"Save it Granger, I know what a look-out is and I am fully aware that we have done it before." Not bothering to stifle a yawn, he simply made himself comfortable with his thin satchel acting as a pillow and said, "well thanks for offering. Looks like you can stay awake tonight while I sleep."

Not even bothering to retaliate she wrapped herself tighter in the cloak she had been wearing on the detention. As tired as her body was, her mind was reeling, which would have prevented her from sleeping even if Malfoy had done the unthinkable and offered to stay awake. Over the course of watching Malfoy break more sticks, and using her as his reasoning for it, hence the bruises, she had come to a few simple conclusions. The first was that this was simply a short term situation and that people from home were searching for them and they were soon to be rescued. Then she would hopefully never have to speak to Malfoy ever again, '_one can hope'. _However, the other option was that they had managed to get themselves truly stuck and their predicament was much more long-term. '_Bugger that', _she thought and sighed wistfully, trying to conceal a jump as a nocturnal animal made its rounds of the surrounding area.

- - -

They were whispering…

In her sleep, she frowned and muttered incoherently. The fire hadn't completely died out and emitted a soft red glow that did little but highlight the two lumps laying on the ground. One stretched out in sleep, the other curled in a ball, with her forehead resting on her cheeks.

The whispering got louder, and closer…

The girl opened her eyes in a bleary state, her left side contracting painfully in a cramp. Slowly moving to ease the pain she froze in realisation that the forest was talking. Immobilised by fear, her heart pounding, her breathing stopped, she whipped her head round as she heard the voices. The clearing she had so proudly picked out was completely surrounded by bodiless voices and they got louder and closer as she became more panicked. Pulling her legs up to her chest, Hermione had completely forgotten about the cramp in her side, her focus centred on the noises around her. After a few moments the noises started to fade so that all she could hear was the pounding of her own heart. Too afraid to move, she stayed awake and alert until the pink light of dawn began to break through the trees and illuminated the clearing.

- - -

Yawning, Draco rolled over and blinking the sleep out of his eyes he looked at Hermione. She was hunched up and shaking slightly; he snorted, '_crazy, sleep denied mudblood. Today is going to be fun'_, he thought.

Hermione who had spent the rest of the night desperately listening for signs of the voices, _'I'm not going mad, I DID hear them', _deliberated over whether to tell Draco. Weighing up the possibilities of what his reactions could be, she almost laughed out loud. _'Possibilities? There is only one way he would react. Laugh in my face and call me a crazy bint who's finally losing my mind, which is what I deserve for being the ugly, unsightly, know it all, mudblood friend of Sir Potty and Weasel king's lover'. _

'_So not, not telling him then…'._

At Draco's snort she looked around, "good, you're awake. Let's move on from here quickly. We can eat later. I think we should-"

"What do you think your doing? You have no right to order me around. I do what I want. I'm not taking orders from any half-breed". With that, he rolled onto his back, rested his left ankle on his right knee and hummed under his breath. _'So what if she's right. I'm not letting her know that. Just make the point and then move on. Make her think your in control. And for good measure…'_

"Just because your book-worm smart doesn't mean you actually know more than me. You're beneath me by blood and your a women…No hope for you really". Smirking to himself he thought, _'damage done'. _She would fume for a few hours, but at least he would have peace. He didn't actually believe in all that feminist crap anyway, but if it works Granger up…

Speaking of which, where did she go? Draco vaguely remembered hearing her give him a filthy look and saying something about going to wash. He momentarily thought of going to watch her. He had tried to deny it, but then thought why bother - she had a nice body….

'_Nice? How many times had he had Pansy and not once felt attracted to her? Yeah he had enjoyed it, but real attraction. That was something altogether different'._

…and knowing how much it would infuriate her would bring some humour to the situation.

Situation.

Boy did they have one.

Wandless, guideless and clueless. He had prayed to all the Gods for help, an easterly wind, the north star, a signpost… preferably a huge luminous arrow saying 'Hogwart's, warm water and home cooked food, This Way'. He thought that the last was somewhat hopeful.

He would either have to put aside his differences with Granger, talk to her as a human and decide where they were (or at least guess), think of an action plan and then be civil until they were saved or saved themselves.

Or he could just up and leave.

With a glance towards Hermione's general direction, he picked up his satchel, chose an exit from the clearing, and left. Not once did he look back. Not once did he consider the danger he potentially placed on both himself and the young girl he had just left behind.

- - -

_Arrogant arse._

_Chauvinistic pig._

_Full Blooded fuckwit._

She momentarily felt bad for the last one, but her guilt was rapidly followed by a _'screw-it', _since when did he care for every 'bushy haired mudblood' he had thrown her way.

She had walked a little downstream, until she reached a small pool, where the water collected in an almost perfect circle before leaving through the very narrow exit to the rest of the stream, hopefully to a river. It looked like a nice calm place to rest as the rush of the stream would have slowed to slow circular swirls. Instead of stripping off and jumping in as she had originally been tempted to, she peered over the edge to gaze at her reflection.

Not to satisfy any vain, indulgent obsession with herself, but more to see whether she had changed physically. It felt strange to have not seen her own reflection for what felt like a year, but had only been four days. She felt like a different person, not because of any pivotal moment in the last three days, just a difference in perspective. Did changes like that make you slimmer? Make your eyes gleam with a knowledge that elders usually possess?

But no, she was met with the same pale face, the same unruly mass of curly hair that framed the top of her head, with more then a little frizz. An average set of lips, the bottom fuller then the top, and a small nose. 'A button cute nose' Ron had said on more then one occasion. But it was her eyes she liked. Although they just looked dark in the reflection from the pool, her mocha coloured eyes had small flecks of bronze and gold. Not outstandingly different, that would just make her feel awkward, but enough for people to notice, and for some to comment on.

Although not satisfied, the pool hadn't offered any answers on how to get home after all, _'what I wouldn't give for a wishing well and some pennies…a lot of pennies', _thought Hermione, she stripped off and slid into the water, cold enough to make her gasp out loud and look around in embarrassment.

The thought of just floating and emptying her mind of all things scary, depressing and real had occurred to her.

More then just a little.

She just couldn't. Emptying her mind was always beyond her, even at school. Before falling asleep at night, her mind would always be working. Thinking of homework to do, or extra homework she could do. What to get for Mothers Day. Anything at all and it wouldn't stop her from falling asleep, and she got a little pleasure from successfully remembering what the last thing she thought of was just before falling asleep. Although this was mostly speculation and guess work.

At that moment, she was thinking about how to deal with Malfoy. '_To ignore him, or to grit my teeth and get on with it'?_

'_Harry…Ron. I wish you were here'. _

The thought of the two boys' automatically made her eyes cloud. Yes, she could look after herself. Yes she could be independent. But it was part of her nature to want to be near the ones she loved. And she did love them. They were her brothers, they had always been there to help each other, and now she was alone. '_Not quite, you have Malfoy'_, said a very sarcastic part of her brain. Although it would not help her predicament in any way, she allowed herself just a few moments to wallow in the misery that had enveloped her at the separation of the famous trio.

A splash in the water made her jerk out of her revere. Looking around her, movement upstream caught her eye; she turned to watch a large fish, a carp diving in and out of the water not thirty metres away from her.

'_Unusual, carps are hardly that adventurous', _she thought.

But what caught her attention, what made her breath catch in her throat, was the noises it was making. It sounded oddly like, conversation.

The carp was no longer moving backward or forward, but diving in and out of the water in more or less the same position. Its silver scales dashed with blue and green dazzled in the reflection of the pool. When it dived out of the water, she couldn't see movement, or hear words, but she could hear what sounded like mumbling.

She looked around her to see if she could see Malfoy in the trees but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Her sudden movements caught the attention of the large fish, who dived into the water and didn't resurface.

Without another thought towards relaxation, she clambered out of the pool and hurriedly put on her clothes which automatically clung to her still wet figure. Grabbing her almost empty satchel she ran back to the clearing calling for Malfoy, but on seeing the completely empty clearing, stopped and sat down.

Just relax. He will be right back. Where would he go. He knows nothing about this place. Juts relax and breathe. Relax and Breathe. Relaxandbreatheforgodssake.

She was panicking. She knew she was, but what could she do. First she gets woken up in the middle of the night by bodiless voices. Then she sees the most average fish, unusually coloured practically doing the two step in front of her while _talking _to something else, and then Malfoy goes and abandons her.

Relax.

Breathe.

'_It was going to be alright. Just let your good old logical, Hermione Granger Hogwart's know-it-all brain return and you will be able to think clearly…'_

Apparently that part of her brain didn't return for a long time. The sun was high in the sky before she even moved more then one muscle group at a time.

At some point a small wind had picked up, and had blown some of the ashes of the long gone out fire onto her lap. Inside the clearing she was protected by the trees. Her fire would keep her company and she would no doubt become a master of lighting it. She could live her life right there. Become accustomed to the seasonal berries, the odd fish or rabbit. She could do it. She had shelter, water, what more could she want.

Her clearing.

Why would she leave it?

_Because I'm a Gryffindor, that's why. What would the boys think if they knew I never left my clearing? And if Malfoy came back and found me still sitting here years from now…skinny but safe, because I'm in MY clearing._

_Not a chance. _

With new resolve she made her decision. She stood up and looked into the sky for a guess at the time of day. Glancing around the (disassociation always worked at times of need for inner strength) clearing, she picked a direction and walked out into the trees.

Her chin held high, for good measure.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

He had considered going back to her.

Briefly.

But was appreciation of her body enough to put up with her incessant nagging?

Nope.

From that moment on he had walked constantly. He had been in the forest for a couple of hours, he wasn't sure exactly how long, until he came across some new terrain. He had consciously kept the stream to his left, and always within hearing distance. But when he began to notice the thinning of the trees, the difference in light and the consistency of the air he also noticed the stream curving to the right - towards him. Instead of walking into it, he followed it at an angle so that when he met it, he would be further downstream still. When that did happen not twenty minutes later, Draco was staring at sloping hills.

Loads of 'em.

The stream, had actually begun to widen, and could now be considered a small river. Looking to his right, the river stretched in this direction for as long as he could see, as did the forest. Making a decision then and there, he dived in, and swam to the other side, enjoying the coolness of the water compared to the sticky, thick heat of the forest. He waded in the shallows for a moment longer then necessary and climbed out only because he was starting to prune.

Before exploring the hills in more detail, he took a long drink from the newly titled river to quench his thirst and filled his water bottle with fresh chilled water. Silently praying that he found more before this supply ran out.

Turning around he observed the hills in front of him. To his left he could see them sloping and rolling downwards, but directly in front of him was a large, steep hill that was a mix of shades of green with random patches of shrubbery. The whole area appeared richly nourished which gave him hope of a plentiful water supply. Without a second thought he walked to the base of the hill and then upwards.

He liked walking.

At first he hadn't noticed it. But he felt surprisingly satisfied. Not because he was out of Granger's company, but the pleasure and monotony of walking seemed to appeal to an inner _need_ that had previously been dormant. Perhaps it was the walking in a completely foreign place, without any memories to associate a feeling to.

It should have scared him. But all he felt was excitement.

A true boy at heart then.

Before he knew how long he had been walking for, or even contemplated the notion of time, he was at the top of the hill, looking down on a valley. On the far side of the valley was another hill, which most likely led to another valley, and another hill.

In the valley, was a small gathering of five trees in a circle, but that wasn't what caught his eye. The surface of the valley appeared to be shimmering. Individual flecks of sunlight appeared to be hovering in patches over the whole valley.

Draco, who was busy trying to figure out the concept of the sunlight nearly missed the blessed sight of the river curving away from the forest in the direction that he hoped to walk.

_At least I will have water, if no food._

The thought didn't cheer him that much.

Only with slight hesitation did he begin his decent, and he was on level with the valley floor much sooner then he had anticipated or hoped. The floor of the valley, or better, the top layer of grass and shrubbery was in fact covered with a thin dusting of silver powder. It emitted a sense of well being and it soothed his nerves. The nearest patch of _light_ for want of a better word was only a few metres away, and almost too bright to look at directly.

He approached it with caution, and as he got nearer, he heard a twittering.

_Okaaaay…butterflies maybe…_

The twittering increased as he got nearer. The fluttering began to move away from him. Not luring, but every time Draco got a certain distance it would move off again. He approached it at a faster pace. His lethargic reaction to the powder was overtaken by a need to know what _It_ was.

After almost twenty minutes of the same strenuous process, he had reached the far side of the hill he had walked down. He sat down for a rest, and felt his eyes begin to close. The powder was all around him, so that when he laid his head back, it simply engulfed him, and sent him to sleep…

- - -

When he woke up, he thought his head was inside an empty pensive. The silver was everywhere. At first the glare was too bright for him to see past, but it began to dim around him. He could see small figures. The fluttering was everywhere, and the twittering was worse then Hermione's nagging.

All of a sudden, the lights stopped. _It _still surrounded him, but with a horrifying clarity.

FAERIES!

Shit.

His basic lessons in Hogwarts had been. See a Faerie Then run. He was surrounded by hordes of the things and completely drugged on their faerie dust. How the bloody hell was he going to escape?

He racked his brain for the teachings he had received on them in his earlier years, but his mind was groggy. Thinking was like swimming in custard…Faeries…not the sort that came to muggle children in the night and left money for a lost tooth. If these came to you in the night you'd be screaming.

He was okay, as long as the sun didn't set…and that all depended on how long he had been asleep…

Blinking past the now dulled glitter of wings in his face, he saw that the sun had dipped.

He had time, but not a lot.

Yanking himself away from the faerie closest to his face, it was reaching out to touch him; Draco noticed that part of their transformation had already begun. If he could just pull himself away….

_Move Draco…Just run._

But his body couldn't. Or wouldn't, the lure of the faeries was too strong, the magic of their dust too powerful.

He sat there for what felt like hours repeating _'move, just run'_, but he was powerless to fulfil his desire to be free.

Until the first faerie started to change.

Looking past them, he noticed that the first flickers of dusk had begun to settle over the valley. The air was thick with the sweet scent of the faeries and Draco's eyes lazily watched the first little faerie that came close to him. A small body engulfed in light with petite wings. No mortal had ever seen what faeries looked like during the day. But many people had seen more then they wished to ever see again at night time. As the light around its body began to dim, Draco could feel the strength of his conscience returning.

_Its going to hurt you, therefore RUN._

The light dimmed further and Draco could make out a mouth. A small group of other faeries hovered over his head, and he could feel their faerie dust sprinkling onto his head, shoulders, knees and feet.

He automatically began to feel more lethargic.

His eyes became heavier.

''_It's amazing how cute they are - Granger would love them no doubt…_

Granger.

He shook his head a little to clear it, but all he could see was the glimmer of faerie dust shielding the one with the mouth. In a very small part of his brain a far away voice, said _'it's getting dark. You should move'._

_Move? Why would I want to do that? _He had completely forgotten why he had wanted to run. He was just so _comfortable._

_Faeries you fool, have you completely lost your mind?_

_Yes, it feels quite nice actually._

_Get Up._

_No._

_Up._

_Do I have to?_

_Up!_

And at that moment, as Draco began to respond to his brain's commands, the first faerie lunged. Straight for his throat.

His natural reflexes saved him. His lethargic state had abandoned him.

Draco ran. He ran as fast as he could, dodging the patches of faerie lights, but as more and more transformed, they could feel the excitement in the air. They could smell his fear, they could taste his flesh.

Flesh Eaters. He remembered now. Faeries lured by day. Put their victims to sleep and then woke them up just before the first transformation so that they could hear their prey scream.

Faerie tales - the type he was brought up on were not as sweet as the muggle ones.

_Sweet?_

Hell on earth is what his father had described a faerie trap as.

He would have to agree.

Draco was still running. He didn't have a clue where he was going. Or what the best way to go would be. But he knew he had to keep moving. His back ached from the constant ducking and dodging of the faeries, but he could hear them behind him. No longer a gentle twitter, it was like a field of minute angry veela screaming at him. Not painful or loud, but as more joined the chase the noise levels most definitely increased.

_Thank the gods for Quidditch._

He was fast, but he could never keep it up. Looking around him as he ran, he couldn't see any immediate way of escaping.

_What were you hoping to see, a big net?_

The river!

He was running away from it, and to do a loop round the valley again was something he didn't have enough energy for. He had one last burst in him…

Taking a huge breath, he put his seeker reflexes into use and changed direction. Into the faeries. They were so close to him that most just carried on flying, confused by the loss of their prey. He could feel some hitting his body, and bouncing off, their screams turned from excitement into rage. The others were hot on his tail again.

He was getting very close. He could hear the river. He could see the inviting gleam of its surface.

One faerie had got so close that it sunk its teeth into his shoulder but only managed to tear at the fabric of Draco's shirt. The next moment he was flying through the air, the bank of the river having met him earlier then he had planned, and then the scream of the faeries had died.

Instead of surfacing, he let the river take him downstream until he could no longer hold his breathe. Looking back, he had lost the faeries, although a cluster still collected around the point where he had vanished. He could feel the frustration emanating off them. Clinging onto the bank, he watched them as they drifted away from the river.

_Goody. I lost the faeries. However, now what the hell do I do? _

He decided the best thing he could do was to sleep near the bank of the on the far side of the river. Although the forest had ended quite a lot further upstream, there was still a thin spread of trees around the river bank, which offered him protection.

He didn't stop to consider what else he needed protection from.

Climbing out of the water, he collapsed not far from the lip of the bank. His earlier faerie induced tiredness hit him and within moments he was fast asleep.

In the whole faerie escapade, he never once noticed or felt the eyes watching him.

- - -

_Christ._

It wasn't a prayer.

Hermione was truly lost. Agreed, she didn't have direction anyway, but she was sure she had been walking in circles, or squares, or just the same long windy path for hours.

As a way of keeping herself occupied, and from keeping the panic within her at bay, she was picking roots, plants and fruits that she recognised. She planned to make a sort of broth. She would boil them in water; the roots she hoped would offer a substantial meal and the fruit would add flavouring. It was a medical remedy she was sure would work. She knew all the components, she had the ingredients. She just needed a place to stop next to water so that she could fill her cauldron…

Cauldron.

Ah…Problem.

_Okay, don't panic. We can just make one._

_Since when did I refer to me as 'we'?_

Looking around, she saw no immediate substitute for a cauldron. In times of despair, Hermione did what she did best. Searched for answers in a book.

However, in times of extreme despair, she sat down and talked to herself.

'Okay. Just relax Hermione. All you need is a clue. Just one small clue on where to go and you can figure it out'.

At the base of a large was where Hermione sat. The roots were so large that they protruded out of the ground and acted as a makeshift seat. With her head in her hands she suppressed the sobs that were threatening to erupt. Along with the need to run screaming in _any_ possible direction.

Her concentration was broken by the rustling of a large bush. Very close to her. A low growl began to come from within the branches.

_Great you're lost and now you're going to get eaten. Wonderful._

Although her panic had reached dangerous levels, and her fear had rocketed, she couldn't move from the base of the tree.

The bush was violently shaking now, and the growl was clearly angry. Completely entranced Hermione leaned closer and then pulled back in shock with a loud gasp.

Out of the bush had tumbled a small dog like animal. It was really only a puppy, and it had been tangled in the confines of the bush. The pup had jet black fur that appeared almost blue in the light with three white paws and a white muzzle. However, when it peered at Hermione, it had crystal blue eyes, and its 'bark' didn't resemble that of any canine. A series of chirps and clicks which meant nothing to Hermione emanated from the pup and as it turned sideways, she noticed it had two tales, one on top of the other.

_Okay, so not your regular household dog._

Wagging its two tales, the pup came up to Hermione, completely without inhibition. It obviously found the new comer appealing. Slightly more nervous then the animal, Hermione reached down her hand to stroke the pup, and was met by its tongue happily lapping at her hand.

Instantly forgetting her fear in the presence of the new animal, she focused entirely on stroking the dog, which she found to be calming, and it's chirping merry.

Hermione didn't know how long she spent stroking the pup, but she was taken completely by surprise when it suddenly yelped and ran away from her, back into the bushes that it came from.

Her fear rapidly escalated to its original height when she saw two of the biggest 'dogs' she had ever seen walking on the same path that she had come form. Retreating into the roots of the tree, she felt as though she was standing in the middle of a field screaming of her whereabouts. The 'dog's' however hardly glanced at her. They were clearly of the same breed as the pup, as they both had two tales and one had the same jet black fur as the pup, although it was the same colour all over. The other, the bigger dog who's shoulders easily came to Hermione's chest was snow white, and his (the dog exuded a male dominance) hackles were raised. Clearly, they were not happy.

To her astonishment, they stopped in front of the bush, and both started to chirp, something that Hermione felt weird about - they just seemed to large to, well, chirp.

Amazingly, the small pup that she had been stroking came out of the bush looking dejected, to what must have been its parents. Without looking at the pup, further, the male 'dog' carried on walking while the female (Hermione just made assumptions) nuzzled the pup none too gently before following suit.

The pup, glanced once at Hermione, gave a feeble 'cheep' and then followed its parents, both tails tucked between his legs.

- - -

After her encounter with the pup, Hermione felt as though her head had cleared somewhat, and she could think calmly.

She needed meat.

Or fish. Or anything that wasn't berries. Or roots, or plants, or fungi that she wasn't even sure about.

She had sat on the tree root for at least an hour, and then stood up with new resolve, determined to succeed and to eat something. She only had a few hours of sunlight left so she needed to be quick. Looking around she needed to make another decision.

_Left or Right?_

The canines (she had stopped calling them dogs – they just weren't) had gone right. This meant they probably knew how to get food and water in that direction.

This means I follow them…

Hermione walked for what seemed like hours. Her side had never completely recovered from the cramp that woke her up. And her mind was working overtime attempting to find a source for the whispering, but she had achieved nothing.

_Maybe you are going crazy after all…_

However, she picked up on something else while she was thinking. No two tailed canines digging into roast beef. With mash potato and carrots. And a dollop of gravy on top.

_Disappointing that. _

Regardless of the first hurdle in her way, she was still determined to eat. Deciding to stay on course, she followed the path until she got to a brook. Using her common sense she decided that it must lead to something larger and so she followed it downstream. Eventually it widened and the pace of the flow sped up, until it was joined by another much larger river.

Automatically she noticed the difference in the aquatic life. Whereas the fish had been comparable to the common minnow in size and speed in the small stream, here they were large fish, but completely unrecognisable to Hermione. Some had large whiskers; some had wide, flat, expressionless faces but the one thing that caught Hermione's attention every time was their colours.

As a little girl, she had been lucky enough to be taken by her parents to exotic countries. She knew she was lucky, and she didn't take one minute of it for granted, but one of her strongest memories was the aquatic life she had seen. Whether she had been in a tourist's submarine, or snorkelling, she had seen a lot. Small sharks with the _silkiest _skin or the most beautiful fish of all sizes in their schools, with colours that reflected the light in the water all around her that she had seen for days afterwards when she closed her eyes.

But even they had been dull in comparison to this.

The fish's scales weren't just radiant. They were luminous. They emitted their colours from deep within their pores, and it shone in the water around them. However, although all were dazzling, some were obviously brighter then others, and Hermione noticed, they were generally the bigger more powerful fishes.

_Hunters._

And she watched in morbid fascination as one of the so called hunters ensnared a smaller fish, the size of a large salmon, in a cul-de-sac in the bank and waited until the prey was _confused _before going in for the kill. While illuminating the groove in the bank, the hunter, watching the prey, opened its mouth to revel a set of fangs that the blinded victim had no chance of stopping.

_Wow. And men say women abuse their looks._

But the fish had given her an idea. Not her greatest by far. But she had the chance to eat fish and she was damn well going to try anything.

Lying on her stomach, near the cul-de-sac with her hand poised above the water surface she waited for another hunter to come along, but one of smaller physical bulk, she didn't need to get into a fight with something with fangs that size when all she had were her hands. Plus, she needed them. However, she lay there for more then twenty minutes and half the time she wasn't even paying attention to the type of fish in front of her, because she was still mesmerized by their beauty.

But then she noticed a large-ish fish, which was heading in her direction and was most definitely on the prowl for its own dinner. Bracing herself, she steadied her arm just as her target began to focus on a fish of its own. Its colours began to become stronger, and its stroke more determined. It cornered its prey in the cul-de-sac, and that's when Hermione sprung. Half its body out of the hole in the bank, Hermione grabbed its fins and yanked it out of the water and threw it on the bank behind her.

Whooping in her own success she went over to it as it flapped and wriggled madly trying to find its way back to the water. Bending to pick it up to put it out of flapping distance from the water it sank its fangs into the flesh below her thumb, and hung on.

Yelling in pain, Hermione attempted to pry the mouth off her hand, but that only made the fish deepen its fangs. Without thinking she ran to the nearest tree and slammed her fist, fish first into its trunk. Yelping in pain and relief, she inspected her hand as the fish fell to the floor no longer flapping. It had left two small puncture marks in her hand but she wasn't sure how deep they were.

_Shit. Need to be careful with this; I can't really be dealing with infection out here. _

Looking down at the now dead fish she scowled.

_I almost can't wait to eat you. Payback ya' bastard._

When had her thoughts become so malicious?

_Ha! Three days with Malfoy and look what happens to you. You're as mean and evil as he is._

_I am not that bad!_

_Not that bad, just look-_

_Girls! Come on!_

Ah, the voice of reason. Shaking her head slightly, she looked at the task in front of her. She would need a fire, and something to gut the fish with. Something sharp.

She remembered on her first day with Draco, looking up at the trees and seeing some with leaves that looked razor sharp. However, having more important things to think about she hadn't questioned it. There was no way she was going back to where they had started. Firstly she would never find it, and she was still in the same forest, so there had to be another tree like that one.

Picking up the fish and holding it away from her, she went in search of the trees that she would need, but never leaving the river too far behind her.

At first she hadn't noticed it, too focused on her task. But after a while she had felt as though she was being followed, but when she looked around, the path she was on was completely empty. Once or twice she had turned and seen one of the bushes near her move but had put that down to the not quite gentle breeze blowing in the forest. Frowning she walked on, and then heard a most definite twig break that had no connection to her own feet. Sweeping round she, once again caught a small bush move to her left, and heard a giggle? No, it was more of a chirrup. Going closer to inspect, she bent down and was greeted with the small gleeful face of the pup that she had met earlier beaming up at her. Eyes alight with mischief and both tails wagging madly, banging against the branches of the bush making it shudder continuously, it gave a small hopeful cheep, making Hermione smile. She stepped back to give it room and it bounded out and ran around her in circles, every so often making a move as though to stand up on its hind legs to greet her again.

Looking round, she didn't see any bigger dogs, and she could do with the company so she bent down, patted the pup on the head and continued her walk in search of the trees.

It wasn't long before she found a tree that resembled that of the one she had seen previously, with its leaves on relatively low branches which she would have to climb, but that she could reach.

"Don't even think about eating it". She said to the pup as she put the fish down on one of the roots of the tree along with her outer robes. Underneath she was wearing a sweater, jeans and trainers. After all, she hadn't planned on anything out of the ordinary happening to her on a detention with Malfoy and Snape.

_That was your first mistake Granger. I mean come on you go to Hogwarts. _

Placing her right foot on a low knot in the tree she lunged upwards for a branch, but with a yelp, pulled her hands back last minute and staggered backwards, practically falling on her bum as she hit the floor. Looking at the hands, they were slightly torn by the leaves, and small trickles of blood had begun to make their way down her hand. Although this was a good sign of how sharp they were, it also meant she would struggle greatly in trying to even get one. She looked around the base of the tree in the hopes that some had fallen down.

"No, of course not. That would be too easy". The pup looked up at her enquiringly but said nothing. He sat and watched Hermione make another attempt for the same branch, but at a slightly less populated area. This time she grasped it successfully, and swung her leg wide of the drooping leaves. She swung the rest of her body up, and only just caught her jeans enough to make a small tear. Straddling the tree she carefully reached down and even more cautiously, felt around the top of each leaf. There didn't appear to be any sharp edges, so she could pluck them off and drop them at a distance from the pup and her robes. Slightly amazed at the pup's restraint, it hadn't even bothered to go over and inspect the falling leaves; she clambered down after dropping a good number for her experiment with the fish and some for the rest of her journey.

Smiling at the pup, she collected the leaves in the folds of her robes, wrapping them up so that they wouldn't hurt her, and she balanced the dead fish on top. Walking back towards the stream, she hummed, with the pup bouncing along at her feet, dropping back every so often to inspect something, but then bounding to keep up with her.

_Tonight might not be so bad _she thought, and allowed herself a small smile.

- - -

That's three chapters now. Of course I'm writing more, but it would be really helpful if you could review, even if it's to tell me to stop writing!

Review, Review and Review!


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Blinking his eyes, Draco awoke to see the sun high in the sky, and the shadows of the trees small pools around the base of the trunks. Glancing across the river, he could see the glitter of the faeries in the bright mid-day sunlight.

_Deceiving bastards. If I could get them back, I would._

Looking still across the river, but downstream he noticed that the valleys were covered with patches of faeries and always in the deepest parts of the valleys. The top of the hills were free from any…glitter.

He could try and make his way through the valleys, but that certainly held more danger then he actually wanted, so he decided to carry on downstream on the side of the river where he slept for the night. It stayed parallel to the valleys for as long as he could so he decided to just follow it. It wasn't as though he had any other guides.

While he was walking, his mind stayed blank. He didn't even pick up on it for a while, until he felt his muscles getting slower and heavier. Coming to his senses he realised that the wind had picked up and was blowing the faerie dust in his direction. Getting away from it, he turned into the trees, which he hoped would stop the dust from getting to him. However, as soon as he walked into the trees he noticed that there was something very different about these trees to the ones he had been in with Granger.

It was _magical._

He could sense, nay, feel the magic reaching into his core pulling and tugging at his own magic. He felt quite at home.

Of course, he had felt a magical aura in the other forest, but that had been a mere presence. _This_ magic was in the air, it was under his feet it was pouring out of the trees, bushes and other life forms, begging for his attention.

Not wanting to wander too far from the river he inspected his surroundings. Even though the sun was shining brightly beyond the trees, inside the woods there was an eerie dusk-like glow, which Draco assumed would grow darker the further into the woods he travelled but he had no intention of going that deep.

In the tree canopies Draco could see something glittering, and for one moment his heart had plummeted and he had been ready to run for his life again.

_Hang on. They aren't faeries…_

Taking a hesitant step closer to the nearest tree, his head tilted up towards the sky Draco gasped and would have cheered out loud if he hadn't felt an ominous repression from the woods.

Tree Elementals!

He was in luck. The tree Elementals were as good as Gods in the woods. Standing from the ground, they reached just below his knees so they were much larger then the faeries that had chased him, their glowing light filled him with warmth and he could clearly see their pointed faces and their richly clad bodies. One of the Elementals, a male Draco noticed as it got closer, detached itself from the canopy and fluttered down to him. This Elemental was covered in a warm golden glow and his features were angelically soft. Long golden hair was braided down his back resting on an impeccably fine, green tunic.

"Human. You are far from home. What brings you to our land?" Wide green eyes observed Draco, somewhat impatiently.

"Speak!" the Elemental demanded, for Draco's tongue had suddenly become rooted to the top of his mouth and impossibly dry.

"M-my apologies", he stuttered, wrenching his tongue from the roof of his mouth. "I meant no harm, nor did I mean to trespass. As you can see I am lost. I have little food and only wish to be…pointed in the right direction. You mentioned my home. How can I get there from here?"

Ignoring his last question, the Elemental's attention was slightly over Draco's left shoulder.

"Trival, is it the human we await?" said a voice behind Draco. Not bothering to wait for a response he continued. "Well then, take him to her".

It was most defiantly a command and the Elemental named Trival turned and spoke over his shoulder, "Come. We must not keep our Queen waiting. She is eager to be acquainted with you".

With that, the Elemental flew deeper into the forest and Draco couldn't help but feel, regardless of all his intentions that he was going to be dragged into something he most definitely did not want to be involved in. Begrudgingly, he followed.

- - -

Walking through the woods, Draco couldn't help but stare at what he saw, what he was surrounded by. The wood Elementals he knew were a magical race, but he had never considered how they lived. He assumed in the trees, but not once had he thought they lived in _this. _

Whole canopies of trees were dedicated to extended families and walking past one he watched five children playing a game on a particularly lush branch. Unconsciously he stopped to watch them and he could pick out the brother and sister among the five cousins. Although all five had strong family resemblances, there was just something about the curl in the sibling's hair that made them stand out. One by one they noticed that they were being watched and stopped their game until Trival realised that he was no longer being followed.

"Human. What do you think you are doing? To keep our Majesty waiting would be a mistake". Draco turned around just as a parent came out of their tree-house home and called the children in casting suspicious looks towards him.

Catching up he stared openly at the homes they lived in. Winding stair cases around the branches lit up with each Elemental's individual light. Front doors made of twine and leaves, some open showing off entrance halls with ancient meticulously carved symbols or wooden pillars. The elegant, unspoken grandeur was something that his home, Malfoy Manor with all its crystal and marble made no comparison to.

Trival led him deeper into the Wood, and the dusk-like light became a deep purplish glow. The noise of the Elementals in their homes began to lessen as they left the housing trees further behind them. In the distance Draco could see some sort of barrier blocking their way, but whatever it was; Draco noticed that his guide, Trival didn't think twice about it so he assumed all was well. As they approached the barrier Draco saw that it was two large weeping willows but unconsciously all he could hear was the banging and echoing of a smithery.

_Wow. They are a greater civilisation then I gave them credit for. No doubt we are still far superior._

In front of the two willow trees was a crest on the ground which as he stood on a gust of wind swirled around him starting at his feet and winding its way up his leg and around his torso. As it passed his head, he could feel it in his hair and he could hear it whispering, but he had no clue what language it spoke in, nor was he given the chance to figure it out, for a soon as it passed his head the wind moved towards the willow trees and was lost in their encompassing branches. As Trival moved towards the willow, the branches parted just enough for the Elemental to pass, but as Draco approached, the branches stayed firmly shut. From somewhere within the layers of the willows' drooping leaves, he heard the same whispers in the foreign language, and the willow leaves began to part.

He walked quickly through, not wanting to be left behind. He glanced back and saw the entrance firmly shut by willow leaves and as he looked forward he was struck dumb.

_Bloody Hell!_

He was in the palace entrance hall, and he had never seen such an awe inspiring room. It was wide with a high arching ceiling that was carved with what he assumed were Elemental symbols, and the crest which he had seen on the floor in front of the willows was repeated frequently. All along the side of the wall stood wooden pillars and in front of each pillar stood a guard elemental dressed in armour and with a shield that once held the same crest that was on the ceiling.

Walking to the end of the room, his attention was focused on a much larger version of the crest which he finally had the chance to analyse. Two curved trees with their trunks linking at their most curvaceous point were sprouting flowers and seeds from their branches and were linked by symbols that Draco didn't recognise at the roots and uppermost branches.

"Yes, it is quite marvellous isn't it?" Looking down, he realised that he had been so focused on the crest that he hadn't noticed their arrival in front of the queen Elemental. Beside him Trival dropped down out of the air and bent on one knee. Looking around and trying to think of a suitable answer to her inaccurate assessment. He had been trying to think what relevance it had, not that it looked at all imposing.

"Ummmm…." Beside him Trival tried to yank Draco down onto one knee but he was saved from speaking or acting as she continued on over him.

"Yes, The Tree Of Life. The basis for our entire Elemental life force. Alone it provides shelter, food, water, protection and it is the foundation for the magic that we depend upon. You see", she paused to gesture at the crest behind her "the roots of the tree spread through the ground into every other tree in the wood that we inhabit. Welcome, human, to Elmetare".

"Does the tree exist still?" Draco asked, caught up in the tale despite himself.

"Why of course it does. Hundreds of years ago, when the first Elemental, Obsydian travelled here to find a home for his young wife and family, he planted the seed of the tree in the soil along with a chant which he uttered throughout that long night. Had it not been for him, this entire community before you would not exist."

In the silence that followed the Queen's face was pensive as she gazed at the nearest crest on the pillar to her right. Shaking herself slightly, she smiled warmly at Draco, "now, human, tell me your name and your business in Elmetare".

"Well, actually I don't have business here as such", he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck, not knowing if he could truly trust the Elementals. They were good in comparison to the beasts he had dealt with the previous night, but how friendly were they towards humans? "My name is Draco and…" but he trailed off at the murmer that went round the room at the sound of his name.

"Draco? Hmmm, interesting…" The queen muttered. "Do carry on…Draco".

His eyes narrowed and much more careful of what he said he continued. "I came across your land by accident, and need to leave, to get back to my home". But his mind had suddenly wandered.

_Granger. Do I tell them or not?_

"Well Draco, with that we _may_ be able to help you". The Queen's stress on the 'may' caught Draco's attention and he locked eyes with the queen. It was a battle of wills; the first to look away was the loser. Except in this game there was no chance of a re-match "You see Draco; our Tree of Life has become damaged of late…"

_Say no. Say no and walk away right now. What the hell can you do that they can't? They are Elementals for Christ's sake._

But he wouldn't budge. Not a single muscle in his body responded to what his head was screaming at him. The Queen had won their silent battle. He was hooked.

"What does this have to do with me getting home?"

_Didn't mean I have to be gracious about helping them._

- - -

Hermione looked over at the pup, happily munching on his dinner of fish, the extra done bits that were too charred on the outside for her to even consider eating, and smiled. It had taken her a good hour to clean out the fish, and another thirty minutes to get a fire substantial enough to spit her catch over, but she had done it and it was well worth the wait/ battle.

She had even added flavour by stuffing it with some of the roots and herbs that she had gathered. Somewhere in the collection must have been a citrus like plant that gave the fish a zealous kick, which she and the pup were much enjoying.

Every few months her mother had gone on an exotic cooking spree to fill some empty hours. Some parents read, some played golf, but her mum learnt how too cook Jollof rice and how to include black eyed peas into their everyday western cuisine. It was in one of these books that Hermione read that citrus fruits were thought of as a symbol of, among other things, eternal happiness.

At this particular point in time, Hermione would have to agree.

Her taste buds were practically weeping at the mixture of tastes, and her stomach was welcoming the food with choirs of angels. Because of this, she was taking her time to enjoy the food and to savour each moment, but she also knew she was procrastinating.

Through the trees she could detect a reddish glow, a sign which suggested the day would soon be coming to an end.

_Shepherds delight…_ she thought happily, hoping that the next day would bring some more nice surprises…she quite fancied some duck after her delicacies of the evening. She was sure that the pup would appreciate some more meat as well.

Right on time she gave a wide, loud yawn that caused the bones in her jaw to creak uncomfortably. Deciding to let the fire burn itself out, she was NOT afraid, she discarded the fish remnants outside her little ring of a campsite, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention.

_Sure they won't come anyway? _But she rapidly banished that morbid thought.

Using her slightly ripped robes as a pillow – she could no longer user her satchel as it now held the razor leaves – she curled up not too far from the warm ebb of heat from the fire. The pup looked at her and clicked affectionately as it came to muzzle her face.

Petting him, Hermione spoke out loud to no-one in particular. "What am I going to do with you eh? It doesn't look like your going anywhere, and I can't keep calling you Pup now, can I?"

Lying down with the pup's head resting on her outstretched forearm, she thought of possible dog names and fell asleep to dreams of Lassie chasing her joyously in a field.

Only Lassie soon changed into a much more sinister canine with gnashing teeth and red eyes. The chase was no longer joyous and even though Hermione had a head start, no matter how fast she tried to run she couldn't seem to move quickly, as though her feet were stuck in think mud.

In front of her she saw a wide river, _if I can only get to that, then I will be safe,_ she thought, but as soon as she thought it the river stretched away from her, it was now more then a hundred metres away.

Looking behind her the dog had grown in size and was now much bigger then her, or had she shrunk?

She was running so hard she was out of breath, but she still wasn't getting anywhere.

She could feel the blood pumping in her ears; she could feel her heart hammering in her chest.

Don't stop. Just don't give up.

She could hear the dog's footsteps' pounding on the grass behind her, only the grass was beginning to grow. Vines were bleeding out of the cracked ground. Thick vines which snaked towards her as she ran to the distant river.

It was no use.

The dog was catching up.

She couldn't run any faster or farther.

The next thing she knew she was flying through the air and landed face first on the ground and felt her nose explode. Her body hurting and her nose broken she looked down to see one of the vines wrapped around her ankle and she whimpered with the realisation that the dog finally caught up with her.

She could feel its hot breath on the back of her neck; she could hear its deep growl.

As it leaned in closer to make the killing bite, she jerked awake. Her heart was still hammering, her blood was still rushing through her veins and she could still hear growling in her ear.

_Shit! That's not supposed to happen._

Opening her eyes in fear, she looked around and saw the pup next to her. His hackles were raised and his teeth were bared, he emitted a noise she had never heard him make before.

Then her ears picked up on another noise. It was somewhat familiar, as though from a distant dream or nightmare she realised, as she recognised the eerie whispering from the last night she had spent on watch with Malfoy.

Too afraid to move, she sat and waited hoping it would vanish as it had that night, but this time she saw images moving in the dark. Some large, some small, all of them sinister in the night light.

The whispering became louder, and if she strained her ears she could hear what it was saying…

"Leave. Get out".

_Oh, Soooo not good._

Grabbing the strap of her satchel and her robe, she stood up; the pup close at her heels, still growling.

"Leave".

"Out".

It was no longer a whisper now. The shapes in the dark were chanting. How many of them were there, she had no idea but she didn't wait to find out. Bending down and scooping up the pup in her arms she turned and ran.

Among the chant she could hear mocking laughter. Turning to look was when she made her first mistake.

Behind her were animals.

Slowing down to look, completely entranced, she heard the pup yelp. Glancing ahead she saw that her path was clear.

_Probably what the bastards want _she thought_, and who am I to deny them that. Not a chance I'm going towards them._

Behind her the chant was getting louder. It completely surrounded her, and overtook all her senses. It wasn't long before she could hear it in her head as well.

"Leave. Get Out. Out. Out! Leave. Get Out. Out. Out!" If she wasn't in a state of high panic and frankly wetting herself, she could have made a beat to go along with it.

Running in the opposite direction, her belongings and the pup clasped close to her chest she was haunted by the memories of her dream and looking behind her she realised it was more of a premonition.

Some of the animals had taken to chasing her, the largest of which was a wolf that would catch up quickly and then drop back. He would get so close to nip at her heels and then bound to the side, away from her. Even some of the smallest animals in front of her, field mice and shrews ran in between her legs as she ran, hoping to trip her up.

She realised their game was not to hurt her, but to scare her. Shitless. She had no intention of stopping to see if she was right. The chant had picked up a tempo, and she could indeed hear a drum like banging from somewhere behind her, which only encouraged her to run faster, dodging the looming objects that were practically impossible to see in the darkness until she was on top of them.

Another smaller wolf had joined in the game and one would run ahead and wait for her while the other chased her so close that she could feel its front paws on the bottoms of her trainers. The wolf in front would prepare to pounce, and then would jump just shy of her and even though she knew they weren't aiming to hurt her, the wicked gleam in their eyes, and their crazed howl was enough to make her cry out and swerve.

Just as she felt her breath beginning to hitch and her muscles protest, she heard a voice clear in head, above the chant calling her.

"This way".

"Over here".

And instantly she knew where to go. Dodging between trees, she hurdled a bush of medium height and heard a scrabble behind her which she thought meant one of the animals hadn't been so lucky, but she didn't turn or wait to see.

Still running she could see a light that was almost blinding to look at in the darkness. Not knowing if it was good or bad and not caring, she ran straight towards it.

The chant in her head lessened. It was still around her, but she had room in her brain to think for herself now, and not to just react.

The wolves that were chasing her so keenly had dropped back and had not returned and some of mice were running towards her, away from the light with no intention of hindering her progress towards it.

The pup was cheeping desperately, but she couldn't tell what he meant by it. She could feel one of his tails straining against her arms which suggested he wanted to wag it – a good sign.

All of a sudden she was inside the globe of light. The chant had stopped and she was completely surrounded by it.

Shading her eyes she looked around and saw the figure of a lioness. Her two front paws were on a rock which elevated her slightly so that Hermione had to look up at her.

Their eyes connected which spread a calming warmth through her aching muscles. Smiling in relief, not knowing if the lioness would do her harm, but somehow feeling that she was safe, she collapsed to the floor dropping the pup and her belongings, already asleep before her head hit the floor.

- - -

Don't be shy guys, review!

Let me know if there are any typos or anything and if you have any ideas on how to improve the chapter/story please tell me.

Hope you like it :0)


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

It had been along time since she had slept so soundly, with a total abandonment of anything chaining her to reality and preventing her from falling blindly into the world of dreams.

Coming out of such a state was always going to be hard, especially when it was a couple of hours too early and by being butted in the face incessantly.

Opening her eyes, she was face to face with the pup who, on seeing her awake and safe, cheeped madly and then continued to lick her face. Groaning, she pushed him away softly and sat up. She reached for her satchel to get a drink of water and was mid-gulp when she caught sight of a flash of gold, and memories of the night before came flooding back.

Choking, snorting and coughing all at once she tried to regain her composure and panicked slightly when she saw a flicker of impatience in the lioness's eyes.

_Shit, it all actually happened! Bugger it, what now? _

"Ummmmmm, good morning?" She winced at the pathetic sound of her own voice as it rose an octave or three as she finished her sentence.

_Nicely done Granger. Fantastic._

"I trust you slept well. Your companion was very worried about you. He said you protected him, and for that, he is grateful".

_A lion is talking to me! She said the pup can talk!_

_What the HELL is going on?_

"Ummmmmm…" Speechless, all Hermione could do was gape. A loud crack in the forest echoed in their small clearing. It sounded familiar to her; it had the same resonance as the magical form of travel- apparition.

It gave her hope. Hope which was rapidly dashed by the lioness.

Eyes focused just above Hermione's head in the direction that the noise had come from, she whispered hurriedly, "I realise that you will not understand what is happening to you and I will give you an explanation, but for now, we must move on. It is not safe for you in these woods.

_Her mouth doesn't move when she talks…_was all Hermione could think, and it took her a moment to realise that she was supposed to stand up, and that it was far from a suggestion. Grabbing her robes and bag, making sure the pup was ready; she followed the lioness out of the clearing.

- - -

The Lioness led them for hours, and never once said a word to Hermione, but only paused to allow her to catch up every so often when she had been lagging behind.

This suited her fine. She liked the fact that somebody else had taken control and she could simply follow without worrying about leading herself into a trap, or walking in circles.

_Again,_ she added bitterly.

The forest, she noticed, had turned nasty. She hadn't noticed anything odd about the trees or bushes while she had been what now seemed like, aimlessly wandering. In fact, when she thought about her attempt at trying to get the razor leaves to cut her fish with and she replayed the sequence in her head, the tree was almost co-operative. She had thought the task was surprisingly easy considering her first attempt ended without any major miss-haps, and not all magical trees give away their fruits graciously and for the first time in her life she became nostalgic for the notorious Hogwarts Whomping Willow.

_But Now…_

Now it seemed like every tree root and branch, every small and insignificant shrub or weed swerved to hit her or trip her up. She had to duck from a tree branch that she was sure had not been as low when she first approached it. While walking through a particular overgrown patch of weeds one had wrapped itself around her ankle while another acted as a barrier, conveniently again, at ankle height causing her to trip and stumble.

And no amount of cursing, kicking or stamping detained them.

Skipping to the side of a particularly violent swing from a bush with thorns longer then her index finger, Hermione was once again waited upon by the lioness and the pup. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion when the pup bounded back to her cheeping cheerfully after the lioness gave him a look.

_Great, and now they're talking about me, about how pathetic the human is. _

When a wave of self pity rapidly turned into anger, she patted the pup absently on the head and surged forwards with new determination.

The lioness. Where on earth had she come from? Hermione frowned as she processed the little bits of knowledge that she had – practically nothing and it did nothing to ease her nerves.

_After being chased by a murderous gang of animals, she turns up without a single explanation and expects me to follow her without any questions._

Not only that, but the being able to talk without actually voicing opinion was something she had never heard of. She knew that animagus' could have conversations when all involved were fully transformed, but that wasn't because all animagus' had psychic abilities. And the way the lioness spoke to her felt different.

Then she remembered the light. She had been running towards the light (here, Hermione suppressed a small, almost psychotic giggle but the it quickly turned to a cold shudder as she pictured what could have happened to her had they changed their minds and decided to catch her) and a radiance like that was most certainly not a natural phenomenon.

_So she must be magical, of some form._

Ahead of her the pup made a sound like a hic-up and he shared a look with the lioness.

_The little scoundrel! If he can talk, why doesn't he talk to me? I cooked him his frigging food for heavens sake!_

It was not looking good. She had turned into evil and petty Hermione practically overnight.

_I blame Malfoy._

_Malfoy._

_Asswipe._

_Didn't he realise we had a better chance of survival together. Is he really that snobbishly pig-headed that he thought he could do it on his own?_

_Apparently so._

What was it about her that repulsed him so? Yes she was a muggle born, and she knew he _hated_ that with a passion. He was a Malfoy after all, and with Lucious' great parental teachings what should she expect?

But she honestly thought that the abuse she had suffered over the years was because he was a Malfoy who had to uphold his name in public. Not once did she think that he would abandon her in…Fuck knows where because of her blood.

Had he stayed with her, she would have expected to put up with his daily abuse, but when she thought about how angry she currently was with no hope of release, having somebody to fight with was more then appealing.

Especially one who gave as good as he got - al la Malfoy.

Another, less dangerous bush attempted to get in her way, but one vision of Malfoy's head and a well aimed kicked sent it flying, roots and all into orbit.

Proudly she smirked and re-considered her thoughts about a lack of release for her anger.

She never realised her almost fatal mistake until it was almost too late. The forest around her hissed in anger and the nearest trees loomed towards her threateningly. Ahead of her, the lioness immediately noticed the change in the mood and froze. Turning round to look at what Hermione had done all thoughts died as the huge tree that Hermione was walking past, humming with an oddly satisfied look on her face, bent back one of its branches in preparation to swing.

"RUN!"

Hermione, caught up in her own thoughts stupidly stopped and looked over her shoulder, only to dart forward as fast as she could screaming.

She only just mad it as she felt the wooosshhh of air go past her with a force that left her speechless. Had it managed to hit her…

But she had no time to stop and think because as she ran, more and more trees took to hitting at her in retaliation for the bush she attacked.

Sprinting at break neck speed after the lioness, she caught up with the pup who was yelping in pain. A branch had just caught his left hind leg and was slowing him down. Bending down to scoop him up, her heart swelled at the sight of him limping, she cradled him in her arms as she ran. But it was never fast enough because the trees were all around her and their attack never relented.

All she could do was run faster, duck lower or swerve wider, and just as it seemed she would never make it out of the forest, she caught a glimmer of fresh sunlight and the air tasted fresher on her parched tongue and her lungs welcomed the lighter air.

The trees became smaller, and the light was much closer and brighter. Still running she left the path that the lioness made as a large bush got in her way that she could never hurdle. Slightly disorientated but sprinting fast, she heard a roar to her right that she aimed for. It was a clear, rich roar that she heard again and again, guiding her through the forest.

Her brain had gone into auto-pilot, jump, and duck, swerve, go left, straight forward, so it was a shock when she ran straight past the lioness who was sitting on the edge of the forest, just out of reach of the straining poplar tree watching her with slightly amused eyes.

"Are we safe yet?" Hermione asked in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"I believe so"

"Good", she put the pup down who started licking his hind leg, straightening up; she looked the king of beasts in the eye and stated, "I want answers. Now!"

(**A/N.** Is the lioness still a king of beasts? I wasn't sure considering she is female, but then I have never heard the saying the Queen of beasts, so if anyone knows and can tell me, I would much appreciate it!)

- - -

Draco was mad.

Angry as Hell, to be exact.

And his current situation was frustrating him immensely. He had spent four days walking around some place he didn't know the name of never mind where he was, two of which he spent on his own and he hadn't eaten properly since his last meal at Hogwarts. Yet in front of him was the biggest feast he could imagine for one person and he could hardly taste the food.

He was sure the pheasant tasted like thyme because he could see the herbs decorating the outer layer of meat. He knew the wine was rich and floury and if he could taste it, he knew it would hit the back of his throat, but he couldn't.

He was also a great lover of exotic foods and in front of him laid a great array of foods he had never seen before in his upper class up brining, but he had no desire or intention of trying. All because of the Elementals.

Growling, he replayed the scene in his mind, trying to find where he had gone wrong.

-

"Draco, as you are aware, our Tree is suffering, and because of that, so are we. We have had bad crop, illness, drought and the worst sign of all, our young are born without life".

It was only then that Draco noticed the lines on her face, the weariness of her bones, the wrinkles on her skin, and suddenly realised that they were no longer playing word games. The Elementals were in trouble and their Queen was desperate.

"Every year the tree drops one seed of new life into the soil at its roots, and that seed feeds our existence and replenishes the goodness into our lives. Three months ago to the night, the seed dropped but never reached the soil"

The Queens face hardened and she muttered so quietly, Draco had to strain to hear her, "It was taken from us".

"Stolen in the dead of night!" This bellowed so loud that it echoed around the cavernous room. Draco's ears, still strained, stung from the volume and bitterness of her tone. The guards around the room muttered to each other in response to her outburst but were quickly silenced by what appeared to be their superior.

"Oh this deed hurts us. This creature is most foul to steal from an aged race. To think they snuck in and put across my land a sleeping spell. Yes, we all felt it upon awakening. The sun was high in the sky and our bones ached with dread. It was no shock to me to see our Tree, our LIFE ravaged of its seed".

The Queen looked directly at him, her eyes dark with her hate towards the thief.

"We are angry, Draco. If we do not get this seed, we will die out. I have seen it…its", her tone suddenly changed from thick with hate to fearful and weak, her eyes looked far away, as though she were watching something "You must understand I fear for my people. Have you ever heard of a Queen, the most powerful person across her land beg? I think not."

Confused at her last statement, and slightly afraid at the force of her hate, Draco nodded silently but kept his head bowed, not sure what to say to calm her nerves.

"I ask only one thing of you Draco. And in return, I can send you homeward." At this his head jerked upward.

_Home?_

_Is she serious?_

"Draco, will you help us. Will you save our Tree of Life, my land, _my people?"_

Squeezing his eyes closed, and hating himself for it, he nodded his head and at the same time, giving up the hope he had of reaching home any time soon.

-

_That Bitch! She knew I couldn't have said no. First of all, was she aware of how many guards she had surrounding me, as if I could have said no with them there. Secondly…she sounded so, desperate. How could anybody have refused and walked away from those eyes?_

Steeling himself against that thought, he concentrated on being annoyed at her, downing his wine he re-filling his goblet. Sure he couldn't taste it, but the Queen had promised him food, drink and a place to sleep for the night before she gave him further instructions about the task ahead, so with that in mind, he was going to get plastered.

_If I'm gonna do this for them, they can bloody well deal with me drunk for one night._

_- - - _

"Are you sure you wish to know Hermione?" Asked the Lioness, her green eyes focused on the girl sitting cross-legged in front of her, unaware of the straining trees reaching to hit her.

"Yes and how do you know my name?" Replied the girl, her tone more then a little indignant.

_Do I want to know? Is she mad?_

The Lioness looked away from Hermione, across the wide open fields and at the mountains almost directly ahead of her.

"My name is Kitalanni. For now, that is all you need to know about me. If you wish, you may call me Lanni". Turning back to a subdued Hermione she continued. "My apologies for being so…abstract. There are things you deserve to know, things you need to know and things that I cannot possibly tell you, not yet".

"Start at the beginning. Where am I?" Hermione stated simply.

"Ah, if only It were that simple. Again Kitalanni looked towards the mountains and said. "We must walk far. Further then you can possibly conceive. Towards and beyond those mountains, although they are closer then they same, it is the beyond that troubles me. You are safe from enemies now apart from those that are natural."

"What do you mean by 'natural' enemies?"

"Those that wish to eat you", she stated blandly, and at Hermione's horrified look she continued, "but I am here for a reason, as is your companion Pamiiruq".

At a series of small cheeps from the pup, Kitalanni smiled, "but he would prefer it if you called him Pamiir, it was what his family called him".

Hermione looked down and bit her lip. "But I feel terrible; I have as good as stolen him from his parents. When they found him, they were so angry and I bet he misses them so much. And he's only a baby!" Not realising the Kitalanni wouldn't know what she was talking about she continued. "Imagine it. Coming home one day to find your son gone. They must be distraught I mean-"but she was cut off by Pamiir limping over to her slightly, chirping, then looking at Kitalanni for help.

"There is something you don't understand about our land Hermione". Again, Hermione narrowed her eyes, _how does she know my name? _"Pamiir is one of the Derub'iru. The young are only looked after until they can hunt successfully for themselves and only move in pairs once they have found a mate. Pamiir was ready to leave his family, all of his brothers and sisters had already moved on and his parents were about to move on but could not do so with him".

"What do you mean, 'move on'? She asked.

"The Derub'iru only settles in one place to have their young and to nurture them. They are unsettled by nature, and to make a Derub'iru stay in one place for longer then it wishes to will make it very, very angry. Perhaps that is why you saw his parents so angry. They were ready to leave but couldn't until Pamiir left them first".

"Ohhhh, okay. But why did he come to me?" Again, Pamiir cheeped and chirped at her but awaited Kitalanni to speak before continuing.

"Apparently you looked lonely that night and he thought you would appreciate the company. After you cooked him the fish, which he wishes you to know he is grateful for, he felt he owed you a deed. Then you saved him from the animals that night and again, you helped when the tree hurt his leg and he could not run. He wishes to pay you back for each act of goodness you have shown him".

Looking at Pamiir, she smiled and stroked behind his ear which resulted in a deep contented purr. "How do you talk to each other? Clearly neither of you actually talks and yet I hear your voice in my head. Can you read my mind?"

"Again, Hermione, my apologies, you have asked one of the questions which I can not directly answer, but as for reading your mind? No I cannot. I enforce my thoughts upon a receptive part of your mind, which in time Pamiir will be able to do as well, but he is too young to have mastered that skill yet".

A quiet "oh" was all Hermione could say, and absently scratched Pamiirs back which caused his two tails to wag madly.

They were all quiet for a few moments, simply observing their surroundings when Hermione broke the stillness. "Well, is it possible for you to tell me about this place?"

With a sigh, Kitalanni nodded, "yes, I may tell you that, but first, I suggest we make a fire, it is a long story and it would be better to rest here for the remainder of the day and night before we continue walking and so that you fully understand where you are, or as best as I can tell you".

- - -

Soooooooooooooooooooooo, what do you think?

I have a confession to make…the name Kitalanni is in fact from The Lion King II, if you recognised it, my apologies but clearly her actual character is all mine! You have no idea how badly I just wanted to call her Nala, but I thought that was a bit much!

I know it looks like I'm going a bit crazy with the names, but hey, its fantasy and Pamiiruq is an Alaskan name for 'wags tail' which I thought was cute and fitting!

You know what to do. REVIEW, and if there are any typos let me know and I will amend them and on that note, a thank you to horserluver13 for telling me about the 'mummer'.


End file.
